


A Love Confined To Hours

by melenafrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Tresspasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying farewell was always hard, even though they both avoided the actual words “farewell” or “goodbye”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Confined To Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually play the DLC myself (too expensive atm and I'm away at school) but all of the adoribull stuff on tumblr inspired me, what can I say. Enjoy!

Saying farewell was always hard, even though they both avoided the actual words “farewell” or “goodbye”.

Dorian stood before him, hands fidgeting with Bull’s belt and harness and pants, smoothing and plucking. Bull preened under the attention. It was a change from their usual MO, but not one he didn’t like.

“Oh, Bull,” Dorian sighed.

Bull knew how he felt. It was much the same way he felt. Too little time together, too much time in between their visits. They spent more time apart than together, these days, and though they didn’t feel any less passionate about each other, they were getting older. It was hard, sending letters and communicating occasionally through the enchanted crystal instead of being able to see Dorian face to face and hold him and kiss him and whisper all the sweet nothing in his ear he wanted to say until Dorian laughed sweetly in _his_ ear.

“Tell me, Kadan,” Bull prompted. He rubbed at Dorian’s arms, bending slightly to kiss at Dorian’s temple. “What do you want?”

He was afraid Dorian would say he wanted more time, or a long break from Minrathous, or a house together somewhere far from Tevinter and his responsibilities, all things out of Bull’s reach. He would gladly snatch him up and whisk him far away...but he knew Dorian didn’t really want that. He enjoyed making strides towards bettering his country’s future.

And Bull wouldn’t have it any other way, really. He knew Dorian would be bored if he walked away now. He wasn’t quite ready to hang up his hat. He would, someday, and at that time Bull would make sure they were settled somewhere together nice. That had to be enough for now.

“I want to look at you,” Dorian breathed, taking Bull’s face in his hands. He splayed his fingers so that he could touch as much of Bull as possible. “I won’t see you for a long time. I want to remember this face, every line and all the scars...and the way you smile when you look at me. It is incredibly unsettling to realize after so many months that it is harder to recall your face.” Dorian smiled, a little weakly.

Bull’s breath caught in his throat. “Dorian,” he muttered, overwhelmed.

“Hush, Amatus.” Bull shut his eye at the gentle tone. Dorian’s thumbs stroked at his cheeks. He opened his eye, a little taken aback by the sudden wetness there.

Dorian was staring up at the Bull as though he was the sun. His eyes were crinkled at the corners in Bull’s very favorite smile, the one that he only ever wore for a select few. He was fucking radiant. _He_ was the Bull’s sun, and all his stars too.

He didn’t know how he could let him go, again. He didn’t know how he continued to do it every time after they met.

Bull would miss him so.

“Please, _please_ , be careful my Kadan,” Bull begged him.

Dorian laughed quietly as Bull brought a hand to his face. He kissed Bull’s wide palm. Bull huffed at the tickle of his mustache. “Don’t fuss over me, old man.”

“You know that I will,” Bull said gruffly. “Can’t help but worry about you over there. You don’t even remember to bring your own damn hankies…”

“Bull, darling,” Dorian interrupted softly. “It will be alright, and I will see you again. We will go on, as always.”

“I ask only that you are not reckless with my heart,” Bull whispered. “That last adventure you had...it’s made me nervous.”

“I understand,” Dorian said. “And while you may not be in the political nest of vipers that is Tevinter...you see danger just as often.” He paused, hands so careful on Bull’s face. “You are my beloved,” he admitted, voice so quiet Bull nearly had to strain just to hear him. “So I would ask the same of you. Take care.”

Bull rubbed his thumb along Dorian’s beauty mark before pressing a kiss to the spot on his cheek.

“I will,” Bull told him solemnly. He laughed, slightly forced. “Next time we’ll be there longer. A few days or weeks instead of hours.”

“Promises, promises,” Dorian smirked at him. They both knew it wasn’t true.

He leaned up on the balls of his feet to kiss Bull. Bull held him close, fingers digging into Dorian’s hip and shoulder while he said goodbye the only way he could.

He savored the feeling of Dorian, warm under his hands, committing his small sounds of pleasure to memory for the lonely months ahead of him.

And then Dorian stepped away. His face was loving and tender with a little bit of regret. He turned before Bull could see his expression change and left, cloaked and hooded, into the balmy evening. It was always hard to watch him go, but even more so after having to take the Chargers to rescue him. Dorian could take care of himself, but there were so many things out of his control, so many things neither of them could help.

Bull brought his hand to his pocket to grab the handkerchief he kept there, only to find something infinitely fancier than his own plain kerchief. It was a crisp, snowy, white, edged in delicate lace. Monogrammed, even, bearing the legend Dorian Pavus.

He chuckled wetly, surprised that Dorian had switched them. He must have done it before Bull had gotten redressed, since he was sure Dorian couldn’t have picked his pocket without his notice.

He brought it to his nose and inhaled. The spicy scent of his aftershave, the perfume of his oils made him smile softly. The smell would fade in time (too quickly) but the gesture would sustain him. It would have to, until they met again.

His chest grew tight at the thought that Dorian was now doing the same with his hanky, pressing it to his mustache with that cute little grin he had when he thought no one was looking.

“Be well, Kadan,” he whispered into the night.

It was rare that Bull could actually lend his assistance to his lover. For the most part he had to trust that his heart would return to him as he was able, praying all the while that he was happy and whole.

“My beloved” Dorian had called him. It was strange, to feel so alone and yet so cherished all at once.

Bull sighed, and left to rejoin his men, waiting for him one town over.

 

 


End file.
